


Leg Day

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: The best part of going to the gym for Dean is, naturally, the orgy that occurs later in the locker room.





	Leg Day

The only thing Dean Winchester found himself looking forward to was this: Friday nights at the gym and the sweaty tangled mass of bodies crowding around him. He used to go to clubs but the best he could do there was a quick one on one and this, this was so much better.

Dean stretched out on the wooden bench in the locker room, spread his legs and opened his mouth and thank god Friday was leg day, or else he wouldn't have the arm strength he needed for this.

Four dicks. That was a lot of dicks. Or just about the perfect amount, at least for a Friday night. The best way to unwind was flat on his back like this, with someone's fingers just sliding into his ass. He didn't care who, but all the usual suspects crowded around him tonight and when he finally looked down through the haze of tepid, shower-misty air and his own dick-drunk brain, he saw it was Benny sitting astride the bench.

Christ but he loved Benny's fingers the best and Benny knew it, pressing in slow with his absurdly thick digits. Just one, always just the one until, “Fucking fuck me, you son of a bitch, c'mon, I wanna feel it,” and then he laughed low, his face crinkling up in a pleasant smile while he twisted two fingers into Dean, poured on more lube and went for three.

Dean groaned loud, tossing his head back, the burn-stretch raising goosebumps everywhere. It'd be painful, if that was the only thing he had to concentrate on, but it was not.

He had a dick each in his hands, Cain and Victor, left and right respectively, looming over him like a wall of sex. Cain was gloriously naked, tanned everywhere, silvery hair up in a bun and his crystal blue eyes tearing holes into Dean. He had the most intense gaze, capable of getting Dean hard from across the weight room in no time at all. Dean twisted to lick at the head of his cock, shiny-wet and delicious and he felt a surge of pride when Cain relaxed into an easy smile above him.

With so many dicks though, Dean didn't want to play favourites and the right side was pretty fucking tasty too.

Victor still had his boxers on but his long, uncut dick shoved out through the front and that was good enough. Dean groaned happily at the way the skin bunched up under his hand, satisfied by Victor's lip-biting and breathy grunts above him. Dean had to taste him, too, twisting to suck his dick down in a long, noisy stroke.

He could've stayed like that forever, truthfully, but a strong hand in his short hair wrenched his head back, had him swallowing air and staring up wide-eyed.

Castiel.

This was how it all started. Dean's boyfriend and the mastermind behind the locker room orgies, dark-eyed and demanding, standing right behind Dean. “Look at you,” he murmured, bending and slapping Dean's face with his cock, leaving sticky trails and red marks along his cheeks. Dean whined, desperate to get it in his mouth. “What a slut. Just can't get enough dick, can you?”

Dean laughed rough, shaking his head and spreading himself wider on the bench for Benny's fingers, still chasing Cas's dick with his tongue.

“Say it first,” Cas demanded.

His tone made Dean shiver, made his untouched dick jerk hard against his stomach. “Ah, fuck, I'm such a fucking slut,” he breathed out, rewarded by a chorus of laughter that made his stomach flip in excited embarrassment. “I just – just want all the dicks, Cas, please, lemme have it?”

“Good,” Cas growled, relenting finally, bending deep over Dean to feed his dick down his throat.

The awkward angle didn't bother him any; Dean swallowed and swallowed until he was full up everywhere and even after that, he still felt like there was room for more.

When he couldn't breathe for a few seconds, when Benny's four fingers speared him open wide, his dick jerked, spurted onto his stomach, coming untouched.

They laughed again, and Dean just wanted more.

 


End file.
